one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon vs. Max Brass
Which show-off can out-muscle the other in a one-on-one match? Who do you think will win? Captain Falcon Max Brass Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! FIGHT Biff: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm here to announce that your favorite champion, Max Brass, has personally received a challenge! And the challenger, get this, doesn't even have ARMS to match the champ! Will our champion win another victory? Or will he face a crushing defeat? Find out, as we film on the Sky Arena! Then, the cameras flipped on and focused on a steal-y arena lined with champion belts for the ropes. At one corner, is the terrifying grin of the Commish. Within the arena, there are two fighters. At one end, there's the man the giant head is built off of, Max Brass. At the other end, there's the challenger, a muscular being with a striking blue racing outfit and a bright red helm stood. This was Captain Falcon. The two fighters glared at each other, stretching and readying for a fight. There was a silent exchange of challenges between the two, until the bell rang. Biff: Let's start the countdown, 3... 2... 1.. When it did... ...the two kicked off of their corners and charged at each other. Go for broke! FIGHT *60 Max Brass started with the Nade for his let arm and the Roaster for his right hand. The two were up close to each other, and Captain Falcon was only stopped when his fist hit Brass' chest, Brass showing no reaction to the strike. Biff: Our challenger lands the first blow! But the Commish's muscles are too powerful to be moved by a blow like that! Brass' right shoulder dipped back, and Falcon realized he was going in for a hook. Captain Falcon backflipped, narrowly dodging a right hook. Biff: And Max Brass responds with a Roaster Right Hook! But Falcon narrowly dodges the strike. While he dodged, he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Max Brass' abdomen. The bounty hunter backflipped away from Max Brass, but the Commish clocked Captain Falcon in the face with a Left-Roaster-Blow. Biff: The challenger manages to land some lucky hits on Max Brass, but that won't deter the Commish from clocking him! Captain Falcon skid back. While he recovered, Max Brass threw his right fist forward. However, Captain Falcon brought up his arms and blocked the strike. Having blocked the strike, Captain Falcon ran forth, and punched Max Brass in the pecs. *55 However, Max Brass flexed, deflecting the blow and leaving the racer staggered. He swung his right hand upwards and tried to slam it down on Captain Falcon, but the Captain flipped to the side, narrowly dodging. He rushed forth and uppercut Max Brass, striking him in the chin. Max Brass was staggered, and Captain Falcon delivered a flurry of punches and kicks before punching Max Brass away. Biff: OOOO! Despite parrying Captain Falcon's blow, Max Brass is taking a bad beating out there! *50 With one final blow, Max Brass was sent flying backwards, landing a couple of feet back. Captain Falcon ran in to try and strike him, but Max Brass began charging his ARMS. Before Captain Falcon could strike, Max Brass buffed up and flexed, deploying a shockwave that stopped Captain Falcon's charge and causing him to stumble. Max Brass reared back and threw a fist forth, hitting Captain Falcon with a Roaster. He was enveloped in a purple flame, burning him up additionally. However, Captain Falcon wouldn't let this slow him down. He got back to form and charged at Max Brass and got ready to kick him, using the force of his dash to increase his blow, but Max Brass switched his left hand to a Kablammer, whose sheer size was able to stop Captain Falcon's attack. He back-flipped off of the hammer and back onto the ground behind him. Max Brass swung his Kablammer forth, trying to strike Captain Falcon. Category:Somebody495 Category:Nintendo fighters Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Male Fighters